The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) has promulgated regulations, contained in part in 14 CFR §25.856 (a) & (b), requiring thermal and acoustical insulation blanket systems in commercial aircraft to provide improved burn through protection and flame propagation resistance. These systems typically include thermal and acoustical insulation blankets encapsulated within a film covering or bag. As the thermal and acoustical insulation systems are currently constructed, the burn through regulations primarily affect the contents of the insulation systems bags and the flame propagation resistance regulations primarily affect the film coverings used to fabricate the bags. The film coverings typically are used as a layer or covering, for example, interleaved between, laid over, or laid behind layers of thermal and acoustical insulation material, or as a covering or bag for partially or totally encapsulating one or more layers of thermal and acoustical insulation material.